


My Pillow

by Kitsune67



Series: Stilinksi Pairings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a cuddler, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Nights, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Stilinski's Pillow, The Pack Finds Out, sleep cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune67/pseuds/Kitsune67
Summary: Basically, Stiles and Derek are a couple and no one knows. The pack find out at a pack night when Derek decides to leave Stiles while he's sleeping.





	My Pillow

It's pack night, and everyone is getting ready to watch a movie.

Derek already called the big couch, so he and Stiles can share. Obviously, he didn't really say it, considering they aren't dating, but the pack knows something is up.

Lately, they have been all touchy, feely. They'll stand really close to each other so their hands will touch. They'll sit together on the couch with their arms grazing each other. They go for "dinners" without the pack at the Hale house. Which Stiles helped plan out with Derek. They also do this look, where they kind of just stare into each other's eyes, and they don't look away until someone interrupts them.

Anyways, Derek has already set up the movie and popcorn, he already had our sleeping bags and he got Stiles' favorite blanket on the couch. The whole pack is already seated except Stiles. He's off changing into Derek's T-shirt and boxers so he can be comfy. Derek obviously doesn't care, and the pack doesn't try and hide their smirks when they see and smell the shirt when Stiles walks in. Stiles immediately goes to the coach with Derek and puts his legs over Derek's lap and rests his head on his shoulder.

"So Stiles," says Lydia. "When did you get that shirt? I haven't seen it before."

Stiles tries to hide his blush in Derek's chest making the pack giggle. They don't miss the smirk on their Alpha's face either.

After the movie is over, the whole pack is asleep. Except for Stiles. He forgot his pillow, and he is now trying to sleep. Not wanting to cause anymore suspicion, the couple slept on opposite sides of the couch. So now Stiles can't cuddle with Derek either.

Another 10 minutes went by before Stiles heard Derek grown and pull him to his side, so now Stiles is sleeping on top of Derek. Stiles let out a surprised squeak. causing Derek to laugh. When he looked at Derek he had already gone back to sleep.

Stiles always liked looking at Derek's face when he was asleep sleep. No frown lines, no scowl, no angry eyebrows, just content. It's a shame that only Stiles has seen that face. He absently started tracing his cheekbones, then his jawline, and then to his lips. Oh, how Stiles has enjoyed those lips. He couldn't help keeping he fingers there tracing them over and over again. 

"Go to sleep Stiles and stop molesting my face." 

Stiles jumped slightly only to smile when he saw Derek's smirk. 

"You know I can't sleep without my pillow Der," Stiles whispered.

Derek grinned and pulled Stiles onto his chest.

"I'll be your pillow," he whispered quietly.

With that, Derek placed a tender kiss on Stiles' head and went back to sleep. Finally, he got comfortable on Derek and put his head in the crook of his neck. He pecked Derek's neck once before taking a whiff of his wonderful scent. The smell of home and pack filled his nose and lured him into a peaceful slumber.

__

When Derek woke up, he felt the familiar warmth around him that he had felt for the past two months. He looked down and saw his beautiful boyfriend sprawled out on top of him. His head was on his chest. His legs were tangled in his and his arms were wrapped around his waist. Stiles always slept like this. He looked once more and saw Stiles' hair all messed up, he looked sexy like that. His plump pink lips were parted and his long eyelashes caressed his cheekbones. Derek loved waking up to this. The only problem is how to get up.

He looked around and noticed that the pack was still asleep.

Good, He thought. He didn't want to have to deal with their questionable stares.

He decided to get his pillow since it smelled like him and gave it to Stiles to cuddle up to. Once he did, he went into the kitchen to make some coffee for the pack. It didn't take long for them to get up when they smelled that the coffee was done.

Derek sat at the head of the table and waited for everyone to sit down with him. It didn't take long since they all usually wake up when he does. Once everyone was sat at the table Derek couldn't help but notice that the little hyper-energetic human wasn't in his normal seat beside him. He was about to go check on him when he walked in with a blanket around him and messy bed hair. Everyone watched as he stopped at the doorway and stood there for a minute. Stiles looked around and when he spotted Derek there he glared.

Why is he upset?

Stiles started mumbling incoherent things as he made his way to Derek.

"Stupid pillow. Thinks he can just walk away from me. I need my pillow."

The pack gave confused looks, trying to figure out what Stiles was talking about. Derek just smirked and moved farther away from the table in his chair. Once Stiles reached him he practically fell into Derek's lap, straddling him before laying his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek smiled at his goofball and started running hands through his boyfriend's hair. 

The pack was indeed shocked. Everyone knew about Stiles' pillow. He brought it to every pack night. They all thought that he wouldn't sleep last night because he didn't have it. So when they saw him asleep they were surprised. Not only that but he also smelled like Derek, and they figured it was because of the pillow Derek gave him and how they slept on the same couch. Now they know he slept on Derek.

"Stiles?" Asked Derek.

"Shut up Der. You left me, and I couldn't go back to sleep. You know I can't sleep without my pillow."

"Sorry." The alpha didn't try to say anything else knowing it would only farther upset him.

The pack didn't know what to say. They all knew that something was going on between Stiles and Derek but they never knew for sure. Never have they ever shown this much affection towards each other. At least not in front of them.

They continued staring at the two men for a few more minutes. Derek didn't notice the stares until someone cleared their throat. He looked over at the pack and smirked.

"Just tell 'em Der." Stiles mumbled into his chest.

Derek couldn't help but smile at the nickname.

"Stiles and I have been dating for two months now. We didn't tell you because one, Stiles is a pain in the- Ow!"

The pack tried to keep down their smiles at the knew couples "fight".

"Two, because Stiles wanted to tell his dad first. And three, someone wanted to keep it private. But now that you know, we don't have to hide it anymore."

The pack was silent. Two months? How could they not know?

Stiles reluctantly got up from his boyfriend's lap since the pack was gonna ask questions. He gave Derek a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen and making breakfast for everyone. Stiles always did this when they had a pack sleepover. Boyd would help him do the things when he couldn't do two things at once. As he made breakfast he would give everyone jobs. Scott and Jackson always brought the food in. The girls would set the table and Issac and Liam would get the drinks.

Everyone eventually sat down with Derek at the head of the table, and Stiles on his right and Boyd on his left. Beside Boyd was Erica, then Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, and lastly Kira. Beside Stiles, was Lydia, and then Jackson, Scott, Liam and lastly Allison.

No one said anything for a while. Scott just kept glaring at Stiles. He wasn't mad, just upset. Everyone else ate with smiles on their face. They knew Stiles would tell them when he was ready. A few minutes went by before someone spoke. Shocker, it was Scott.

"Do you like him?"

Everyone stopped to hear the answer. It was directed to both of them.

"Yes."

They said it at the same time. The pack smiled together as they watched Stiles and Derek give each other a look.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Asked Lydia.

"I wanted to tell you the moment we kissed. But Stiles wanted to tell his dad first. I thought I was gonna burst if we didn't tell someone soon."

Stiles smiled at Derek. He knew Derek wanted to tell the pack. Hell, he would tell the whole world if Stiles would let him.

"I love you Der."

"I love you."

Derek never says too. He said its less important when you say too.

They all smiled at their Alpha and his, hopefully, mate.

"Why haven't you told your dad?" Asked Scott.

"I'm scared of what he'll say," he whispered sadly.

Derek noticing his boyfriend's sadness moved his chair and picked up Stiles so he could sit in his lap. He rubbed his back, and let Stiles put his head on his shoulder. The pack seeing their pack mate in distress ran to him and did a pack pile. Everyone was touching Stiles in a way. On the shoulder, petting his hair, holding his hand. They all wanted to help Stiles, the way he helped them.

"How about we go with you to tell your dad?" Suggested Kira. "Together."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Once everyone finished their breakfast, they all got ready and headed over to the Stilinski house. It took 30 minutes before they arrived. Stiles had road with Derek in his camero. Derek held on to Stiles' trembling hand the whole way there. When they stopped Stiles wouldn't get out.

"Stiles-," Derek said quietly.

"What if he doesn't want me because I'm gay?" He interrupts.

"Stiles. Your dad loves you more than anyone on this earth. Except me. He would never stop loving you."

"I can't lose him Der."

"You won't. I'll be here the whole time ok?" Derek gave him pointed look, making his eyebrows bush together

"Ok," he said with a nod. 

Stiles got out of the car and ran to Derek to hold his hand. The pack walked behind him. Once they got to the door, he got out his keys shakily, and opened the door.

"Dad?"

"Living room!"

They all walked in. Stiles reluctantly, let go of Derek's hand and went to the living room.

When seeing Stiles' face, his dad turned the tv off, and sat up on the couch. Stiles went and sat in a chair directly across from his dad, his hands trembling. Once he sat down he put his head down and stared at the ground. The pack stood around the living room, all within five feet of Stiles.

"Am I gonna have to cover up another murder?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Is someone dead?"

Again, Stiles shook his head.

"Is there another monster?"

"No dad, I have some news."

"Is it about you and your gay werewolf boyfriend?"

Stiles' head shot up so quick he's surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Yah, yah. I know about you and Derek. I've known the whole time. Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I'm stupid. Don't worry I'm not upset. How could I be when Derek looks at you like how I used to look at your mom."

Stiles started tearing up at the mention of his mom.

"Your ok with this?" He asked shakily with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Derek is a guy. With guy parts, and has a guy body."

The pack couldn't keep back their giggles when the Sherrif rolled his eyes.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I thought this whole time Derek was a girl. Well, maybe I need new glasses."

"Shut up dad... Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now go hang out with your boyfriend. You stopped me right when the movie was getting good."

Stiles and his dad shared a hug before the pack exited the house. Stiles was last to leave and Derek was waiting at the front on the patio. Seeing Derek, he smiled and jumped into his arms, giving Derek a passionate kiss.

"I love you Der."


End file.
